A Lover's Fate
by SuddsBubblesandMore
Summary: Life for Aubrey Cunnings always meant living it to the fullest. This meant adventures, playing music, and always taking more than she can chew. But, when she moves to England...Well, let's just say this is going to be the wildest adventure of her life.
1. Other Side of the World

**A Lovers Fate**

**Chapter 1: Other Side of the World**

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, America is very far behind me now. We have just finished moving into our home in England. Mother was worried about the piano. I agree with her; you never know about the floo network. I have already scoped out the woods behind our home and it is amazing. There is a brook nearby; perfect for song writing! The first thing I unpacked was my guitar then of course you. I cannot wait to meet the kids around here. People look so friendly. I mean one of our neighbors, an older woman across the street, came over and brought us my favorite kind of cookies, chocolate chip! But I must say that I miss Emmy and Kayden. I will see them soon won't I? Well, Mother is calling me so I must be going._

_Love,_

_Aubrey_

Aubrey tossed aside her diary on her unmade bed and rushed down the stairs dogging flying boxes that were unpacking themselves and into the kitchen. Aubrey's mother, Camille, was a tall, very respected woman. She had brown hair that was pin straight and hazel eyes. She was very pretty and always dressed her best. She currently was flipping through a magazine but her eyes were also on her wand pointed in front of her.

"Aubrey dear, have you seen your father? He was supposed to be unpacking the office." Camille said, her eyes trained on the boxes floating down hallways and up the stairs.

"No, I haven't" Aubrey replied, hopping on top of the counter. Aubrey had straight blonde hair like her mother but with blue eyes from her father. She was 16 years old and was going into her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Why don't you go outside and see if there aren't any kids your age out. It is a beautiful day so I would imagine there is someone out there." her mother suggested. But Aubrey knew that it really wasn't a suggestion so she grabbed her guitar from her room and made her way to the brook behind the house in the woods.

When she reached it she sat down and took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the refreshing water from the summer heat. Picking up her guitar she thought of a song she could sing and strummed the first few cords and began to sing.

_Over the sea and far away _

_She's waiting like an Iceberg _

_Waiting to change, _

_But she's cold inside _

_She wants to be like _

_the water, _

Aubrey loved this song. She splashed her feet in the water and continued her song.

_All the muscles tighten in her face _

_Buries her soul in one embrace _

_They're one and the same _

_Just like water _

_Then the fire fades away _

_But most of everyday _

_Is full of tired excuses _

_But it's too hard to say _

_I wish it were simple _

_But we give up easily _

_You're close enough to see that _

_You're... the other side of the world _

_to me _

_On comes the panic light _

_Holding on with fingers _

_and feelings alike _

_But the time has come _

_To move along _

_Then the fire fades away _

_But most of everyday _

_Is full of tired excuses _

_But it's too hard to say _

_I wish it were simple _

_But we give up easily _

_You're close enough to see that _

_You're... the other side of the world -_

Suddenly a twig snapped followed by small thud and a groan. Aubrey turned from her seat,hair flying, pushing the guitar to the ground as she turned. There sprawled on the ground was a messy haired boy. He had jet black hair and glasses with hazel eyes behind them.

He looked up and grinned. "Ello, James Potter." He said pushing himself off the ground. He wore jeans and a plain red shirt under a jacket.

Aubrey recognized that last name. The Potters were widely known for their kindness and hospitality to muggles. "Aubrey Cunnings" She said still in thought.

"You don't sound like your from here." James said pushing his brows together.

"I moved from the states two days ago" Aubrey explained while she stood up.

"Oh, so did you flew over" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"You could say that" Aubrey said grinning. James looked confused and then cleared his throat.

"So you play guitar?" He asked pointing at her guitar that was still sitting on the ground.

"Yup, I also play piano," Aubrey said, "What school do you go to?"

At his James shifted from foot to foot, growing uncomfortable.

"I go to a boarding school." He said not meeting her eyes, then asked her "What school do you go to."

"I am going to a boarding school" Aubrey replied still smiling.

"What is it called?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I think it begins with an H, but I'm not quiet sure." She said picking up her guitar.

"Hm, well anyways, where do you live?" James asked. Aubrey was both sad and happy he had changed the subject.

"Come on, if you want you can come over. We are still unpacking so the house is a mess but I'm sure my parents would love to meet you." Aubrey suggested.

"Sure if you don't mind." James said moving to the side as Aubrey led the way out of the woods.

**Ello Everyone, I know this chapter was really rushed, but the thing is, is that Squee and I have planned ahead for this story and I tend to get a tad excited. Hope you like it and pleeeeeassssssssseeeeeee review!**

**Love,**

**Meggers and a bit of Squee here and there.**


	2. Harlem's Nocturne and All That Jazz

**A Lover's Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's except for the ones you do not recognize.**

**Hey everyone! Gosh this chapter has been giving me a ton of trouble. My laptop decided to turn off while i was writing the last paragraph and that made me so mad. Squee was practically was rolling on the floor laughing. But trust me this is my least favorite of the chapter I have up. It is really boring and trust me, it was really boring to write. **

**With out further babble here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: Harlem's Nocturne and All that Jazz**

"Mother this is James Potter, James this is my mother Camille Cunnings." Aubrey said. She was introducing her mother to James, and it could not have gone worse. Not only did her mother have her wand out but, plates, cups and silverware were arranging themselves in the kitchen. But, James just grinned and had said 'So your a wizarding family too huh?'.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Cunnings." James said cordially.

"Oh, please James call me Camille." her mother replied waving it off. "Aubrey, why don't you show James around the house." Camille suggested. But, once again Aubrey knew it was more than a suggestion.

Aubrey took James by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, then proceeded to show him around the now decorated house. The walls were splashed with bright colors, and pictures both muggle and wizard photos hung the walls.

"My father is a muggle" Aubrey explained as James tapped one frame of a muggle photo of Aubrey's grandmother. James nodded and they continued around the house until they at last made it to Aubrey's room.

"And finally this is my room." she said as the swung open the door to her bedroom. It was done exactly like her old room in America. It was a light yellow color with white trim. Her bed was made with a dark blue quilt and had her favorite rustic dresser and night stand in her now finished room.

"I love your house." James said looking around her room.

"Oh, please, you are just saying that." Aubrey said moving to her bed to sit.

"No, I mean it. At my house it is big and empty. My parents are never home because of their jobs. We never have time to be a family ever since my dad got promoted." he said sitting down next to her.

"Well, whenever you are lonely come find me." She said smiling at him.

James smiled back, "Thanks...so do you play quidditch?"

Aubrey smiled slightly, "I have never flown before...I am terrified of heights." She explained after seeing James shocked expression.

"Well what do you do for fun?" He asked still slightly surprised. At this Aubrey smiled and jumped from the bed and out to the hall. James followed her till they reached a pale orange room. In the middle was a large black piano.

Aubrey sat down on the bench and placed her fingers delicately to the keys, then began to play. It was a short song. It was called Harlem's Nocturne. Her mother had taught her about a year ago. She had trouble playing the scale's and it had taken her nearly 6 months to learn to play it but she truly loved the song.

"That was amazing," James said when she had finished, "How did you learn to play like that?" He asked her.

"Lots of practice." She said pushing the bench of her piano underneath. Well it's true. Aubrey started lessons with her mother at the tender age of 5. She had quickly learned and here she was just as good as her mother, if not better.

"You would probably get along with one of my best friends, Remus." James told her. He explained to her about Hogwarts, and about his friends, even Lily Evans was _discreetly_ mentioned. Please note the sarcasm.

"I cannot wait to go there." Aubrey said she was now leaning against her piano and grinning.

"What was your old school like?" James asked. He had taken to sitting on the floor.

"Well, I went to Salem Witch Academy in Massachusetts. I had two extremely close friends, Emmy and Kayden. They are twins. We didn't pull pranks or start a band. We weren't extremely smart or dumb. We were average. Emmy was like my sister. She was the quiet/loud type. She was extremely shy when I first met her. But then suddenly she was like WHAM! She's so funny and sarcastic and stubborn at the same time. Kayden was the exact opposite. He was loud all the time but he did know how to play the older brother on Emmy and I. He loves learning about sword fighting and weapons but he wasn't the type to go blow something up at random. My old school was big. It had a lot of people in it too. We all took classes together but we didn't have the houses that Hogwarts has. We just were one big school. I had some good times there." Aubrey told James.

"It sounds great, I would miss my friends here too much." James commented. He smiled up at Aubrey.

"I miss them, but I don't regret moving here because then I wouldn't have met you." she said sitting beside him.

"I'm glad you moved here" James said looking Aubrey in the eye. Aubrey grinned then stood up.

"Come on, I have something to show you." she said a pulled James by the arm down the hall and up the stairs to her room. She walked over to her desk and opened up a drawer Aubrey pulled out what looked like was a worn piece of leather bound together by another with many pages in-between.

"This is a scrape book my friends Kayden and Emmy made for me before I left." Aubrey explained. She and James sat on her bed and she put the leather bound book in her lap and opened the first cover. On the first page was a picture of Aubrey with a girl, probably Emmy James suspected, with wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. They were both smiling wildly and they had on matching outfits that James also thought were their uniforms.

"Kayden took that picture. We had just got out of our first day of classes last year and we went into the woods." Aubrey explained sighing at the memory. She flipped to the next page and soon after that another. James was soon aware of her old life and what Emmy and Kayden were like. One thing that surprised him was that Aubrey and Kayden had had a fling just before she came here. Only Emmy didn't know about it.

"I told Kayden that it wouldn't work. I think I broke my heart more than I did his." She had explained to him. James wasn't as shocked as he should have been. From the look of it Kayden did care about Aubrey but there wasn't anything for him to regret. Kayden, as from what James had seen, was a tall brown haired boy with brown eyes just like his twin.

Later that night Aubrey was laying in bed.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know this is a shocker to you. I never write twice in one day, but so much has happened it feels like it has been at least a week. I met this boy when I was playing my guitar by a brook. He is so nice. I have a feeling we will get to be good friends. It is late so I will write to you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Aubrey._

**PLEASE! REVIEW! wow, i hate this chapter. it is so boring. don't worry, I have some good stuff for next chapter! It will be fast forwarded to the endish of summer, so don't be confused!**

**review!**

**Meggers.**


	3. Chicago is So Two Years Ago

**Ok, so last chapter i was so sick of it i just ended it. Now this chapter is slightly confusing at first if you didn't read the AN last chapter. And also very sorry for those who were waiting (if there are any out there) for this chapter. I had some major writer's blocks and some trips up north to visit family and friends from my old state.**

**Disclaimer: I never have, nor ever will own Harry Potter. That is all owned by the fabulous mind of Ms. Rowling. I also do not own the lyrics from the ever so hot Fall Out Boy and their (yet another) amazing song, Chicago is so Two Years Ago.**

**Now, the story:**

**Chapter 3: Chicago is So Two Years Ago**

_But there's a light on in chicago_

_and i know i should be home_

_all the colors of the street signs.._

_they remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house_

_she took me down and said:_

_"boys like you are overrated. so save your breath."_

_loaded words and loaded friends_

_are loaded guns to our heads_

_Chicago is so Two Years Ago by Fall Out Boy_

"Aubrey" James said for the third time. Sweat was covering him and he looked slightly red in the face. He sighed audibly and started to shake her shoulder.

"Bre wake up" He said. He and Aubrey had become very close over the last two months and now they pretty much knew everything about each other. Right down to the shampoo James uses.

"I am giving you to the count of three" All that sounded back to him was a groan and Aubrey then rolled onto her stomach pulling the pillow over her head with her.

"One." James said. He climbed on top of the bed above Aubrey and bent down over her pulling the pillow away from her bed head.

"Two." He then grabbed the sheets and started pulling them down off of her head.

"THREE" He yelled then jumped onto the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets with him. James then pushed the disheveled girl off her bed and onto the carpeted floor below.

"James" Aubrey said in a warning tone, "Why did you wake me up?" She said. A head appeared over the other side of the bed. Her hair had gone from its usual straightened state to a thick mass of tangled hair.

"Oh, Aubrey! You will never believe it!" James threw his arms over his head. The sheet went with his hand and soon after James was covered in a mess of blankets.

"Then why did you wake me up?" whined Aubrey. She picked herself off the floor and to her connected bathroom. Grabbing a brush, she walked back into the room. James had gotten the blankets off his head and was now walking to Aubrey's closet. He opened it and threw out onto her bed a plain grey shirt and then went into her dresser draw and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Sirius ran away from home and to my house." said James sitting on Aubrey's bed.

"Where is he now?" She asked as she pulled off her bed shirt and grabbed the grey one James had picked out for her to wear.

"Well if you were listening before, you would have heard that he is at my house" James replied rolling his eyes. James had grown about three inches making him tower even more over Aubrey. As Aubrey moved around the room you could hear her mimicking James's last comment.

"Not only did you wake me up ever so crudely," she said looking at him through the reflection on her dresser mirror, "but you also expect me to wake up in 2 seconds flat too."

"Okay, I'm sorry i woke you up so 'crudely'" said James rolling his eyes and using his hands to make air quotes. Aubrey finished buttoning her jeans and grabbed her sweatshirt. Then she signaled for James and her to leave the house. With a wave to her parents they walked out the back door and into the woods.

They ran side by side through the woods and across James's backyard to the infamous Potter household.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." Aubrey said to the tall woman standing in front of the sink watering the plants.

"Oh! Aubrey! You will never believe it!" She said turning. Mrs. Potter, or more formally known as Sophia was a tall woman with dark brown hair. James had earned her eyes but looked more like his handsome father, John Potter. Her brown hair was, as usual, very wavy but held in a low ponytail. She wore a cream colored skirt and a red blouse.

Aubrey looked at James and grinned, remembering earlier that morning.

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to let on that she already knew about Sirius Black's arrival to the Potter's house.

"James's friend Sirius has run away from home! Oh, the poor dear, they beat him! How could someone hit their own flesh and blood?" she asked, outraged. James, by the looks of it, had disappeared to his room. "And, he refuses to let me heal any one of them!" she continued growing slightly red in the face and neck.

"I know, Sophia! How could anyone beat their own son!" said a voice from behind Aubrey. Spinning on her heel she was faced with a boy--man, that she knew was Sirius Black. He had black hair that fell gracefully into his stormy gray eyes. But, you would not recognize this first. He had a dark purple bruise that took up a good portion of his cheek along with some tiny cuts that were spread out among his face. "But don't worry, I'm sure he gave them a few choice words to choke them up for awhile." he finished with a sultry grin.

Mrs. Potter just gave a frustrated noise and turned back to her plants. Aubrey looked up at Sirius and grinned.

"Aubrey Cunnings" she said sticking out her hand. Sirius grabbed her hand and grinned back at her.

"Sirius Black" he replied.

"Ah, so I see you two met." said yet another voice, but this time Aubrey knew who it was.

"Yes, James, we have." Aubrey said looking at James over Sirius's shoulder. James just grinned at her saucy comment and walked to the back door.

"Well, if you two slow pokes don't hurry up, well, let's just say you don't want to know the consequences." He opened the back door and waltzed out.

Aubrey just laughed and followed James out the back door.

"You know Sirius, if you just let me heal your cuts I won't bother you anymore." Sophia said turning once again from her plants.

Sirius smiled "Thanks for the offer Mrs. P. but, I'm all set." and with that, Sirius walked out of the house to follow James and Aubrey on yet another one of their adventures.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, don't shot me. I haven't written in about a week but don't worry, I'll catch you up. I met this boy named Sirius Black. He is funny, smart and surprising. Now, I know what you are thinking, these are the same exact things I said about Kayden but don't worry, I am not going to let myself fall for this one. But, that doesn't mean I am going to miss out on the fun! We have gone swimming, play Quidditch or, Sirius and James trying to get me to play Quidditch. James and I haven't told Sirius about my music and I don't plan to till the day that we go to The Hills. BUt, I can't help but think something weird is going to happen. Just another one of my famous Aubrey's Weird Feelings and Rules About How to Run Her Life things, so don't worry._

_Love,_

_Aubrey_

**Well, another short chapter but, I like this one better than my last one ;-) I have already started on writing chapter 4 and it is mainly going to be Sirius finding out about Aubrey's musical abilities.**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed and now here are my thanks:**

**Snuffles-sweeite: I'm so glad you love it. I have been worried about my writing since this is the first time I have written for real. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**pOkEd AnD sUrViVed: Ha Ha, first I would like to say i love your pen name. Very clever. Second, thanks so much for the review and I hope this update came quick enough!**

**hermione-G-wanna-be: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Now, I would like you all to know that I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

**so make me happy! please?????**

**Luv ya!**

**Meggers**


	4. Breath

**Hola! Bonjour! Hello! I hope everyone liked last chapter and I hope you like this chapter even more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Ms. Rowling owns them. I also do not own the lyrics. They are owned by the extremely talented Michelle Branch.**

**Ch-Ch-Chapter 4:Breath**

Sirius huffed slightly as they trekked up the hill about a mile from their houses.

"Guys? Don't you think it's time for a break?" he asked almost collapsing on the ground.

"But Sirius we just stopped for a break 5 minutes ago when you said you were going to throw up from starvation." James said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's not my fault you don't feed me." Sirius pouted.

"Oh, don't give us that Sirius." Aubrey said giving him a look that rivaled James's.

"Okay, Okay, let's just stop. But, Sirius, we will not take anymore breaks till we reach the top." James said dropping his bag on the ground.

Aubrey did the same but, when her bag hit the ground it made a resounding thud.

"What do you have in there?" Sirius sat on the ground and poked the bag.

"Just my guitar." Aubrey replied shrugging.

"You play?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." She said laying back on the grassy hill.

"A little bit? Please, Bre, you pretty much own music all together." Said James with his eyes closed.

James and Aubrey had decided to take Sirius to the hills. They were about a mile and half away from the house but Aubrey loved them very much. The sun always cast a glow upon them. At the top of each hill was a short distance of flat ground where James would help Aubrey write and play songs. She had even begun to teach James to play, but not to much success.

Aubrey just shrugged again and leaned her back to the summer sun's rays.

"Come on, play something for me" Sirius said gleefully.

"You'll have to wait." she relied patiently. Sirius pouted again and grabbed James's and Aubrey's bag and put them on each of this shoulders.

"Let's go, I want to hear Aubrey play." Sirius said starting up the hill. James and Aubrey shared a annoyed look and continued the hike up the hill.

When they had finally reached the top Sirius dropped the bags and with a dramatic sigh, fell to the ground. Aubrey, who had been walking quietly watching Sirius and James goof off, laughed out loud when Sirius started rolling across the ground.

"Okay, we're here, now play Aubrey!" He said sitting up. He was covered in dirt and this face had a large smudge of grim right over his bruise.

"Let's wait till sun-down." she said uneasily.

"Oh, come on, now is as good as anytime." James pleaded. Aubrey just sighed out a shaky breath and grabbed her guitar from her bag.

"One song and thats it." She said to James. Sirius and James dropped in a heavy thud at Aubrey's feet and looked up expectedly at her.

Aubrey just sighed yet again, but this breath was less shaky, and strummed the first few bars of the intro and then began to sing.

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain._

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_and its keeping you away._

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_in saying things we never meant to say_

Sirius didn't think that someone could have this good of a voice and not share it. It was like ocean waves and melted chocolate mixed in one. Powerful, but Sweet.

_And I Take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space in between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

Aubrey belted out the chorus and shifted her feet. Sirius and James were both staring at her, and she didn't like it.

_Well it's all so overrated_

_In not saying how you feel_

_So you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real_

_And I Give you just a little time_

_I, Wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe_

_So I whisper in the dark,_

_Hoping you hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

She took the small break to take a deep breath and then pushed her voice to finish the song.

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between _

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour _

_Just talking to the rain_

She strummed the last cord and looked up. James and Sirius were still looking at her in a different way.

"Bre, I have a question for you." James said leaning back on his hands. Sirius looked over curiously.

"Shoot." Aubrey said plopping to the ground in front of the two awe struck teens.

"Why, with a voice like that, do you hide your ability?" James asked. This was the same question that was on Sirius's mind.

"I don't try to hide it. I just don't want people to judge me by it." She replied lying back in the summer grass.

"But, why don't you, I don't know, flaunt it?" Sirius asked. He peered at Aubrey trying to get an answer out of her.

"I'm not sure." Aubrey sometimes pondered this. Many people had told her she had a gift. That she should share it. But, she was always afraid of what people would think. What they would say, and sometimes that scared her enough to keep to herself. And other times, she wanted to prove everyone who doubted or thought wrongly of her.

"I think you should share it." James said quietly.

"You should Aubs'." Sirius agreed.

Aubrey just shrugged in reply.

_Dear Diary,_

_The first thing I would like to say is, I don't know. That is what runs through my mind and I am glad I could get rid of it through you. Now I just hope it doesn't run through your pages. Sirius Black is a mystery. He is just...I don't know. See? Did you see that? I sure did. I just wish Emmy could be here. She always had a good idea. No matter what your problem was, she always had an idea. I miss the old times. Like when you were five years old and when you came across another kid you just played like you had been best friends for years. That is what I want to feel again and that is what I miss about Emmy. No matter how far apart you grew you could always go back to her and it would be like you had been best friends all along._

_Always yours,_

_Aubrey._

**Okay. So I know this is kinda short. But, these are the circumstances. It is 12:14 AM on a school night and I have testing tomorrow so I really should be asleep not posting. But, this is my idea. Every Monday I will post a new chapter. I know, amazing. And here is a taste of the next chapter!!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are the oddest people I have ever met. And I have met alot of people. Even though I am totally scared to death about this place I have never felt so at home so quickly. I just wish Emmy and Kayden were here to see it with me. I got a letter from Mom, she is still freaking out about me not there every night but don't worry, I think the panic attacks will end fairly soon and also the constant letters she write to me. I have gotten 13 letters in 7 hours. Kinda sad._

_Love forever,_

_Aubrey._

**Now if you read Not Your Average Bachelor Party, don't worry. Squee hasn't forgotten about you guys. But, if you don't pleaseeeeeeeeee go to her story and give her some ideas. She is stumped. **

**Now, for the not-so-famous(yet) thanks.**

**Snuffles-sweetie: I'm so glad you liked it. As for your question, there is two ways to look at it. From a character in the stories POV (besides Sirius) his pride is preventing it. But, from Sirius's POV it is his way of reminding himself how lucky he was to get out alive. I would rather him be beat up and still sexy than dead and moldy ; ) But, anyways, I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for the review!**

**xXNightmareGoddessXx: I hope it came quick enough! Thanks for the review**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**

**Love much, **

**Megan/Meggers**

**PS: if anyone has an idea for a song let me know...who knows? maybe your song will be on the next chapter.**


	5. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter (no matter how much I wish I did) everyone (except Aubrey + Family) is Ms. Rowlings. I also would love to own the lyrics but in yet, I don't. They belong to Oasis. Haven't heard of them? Shame on you. Go Youtube them.**

**Salut! Now I know you all pretty much hate me because I haven't updated in like a couple months gasp! but I have a good excuse, I really do! I started track and practice takes forrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrr. Then i have to go home eat dinner, do homework, shower, get ready for school and then i have like 20 minutes before i have to go to bed. But now, school is over and you'll see some much needed updates soon! Don't worry, i won't neglect you guys again, pinky promise.**

**So here is the next chappie, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Wonderwall**

_Back beat the word was on the street _

_That the fire in your heart is out _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before _

_But you never really had a doubt _

_I don't believe that anybody feels _

_The way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you _

_I don't know how _

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall _

_Wonderwall By Oasis_

"Did you find it yet?" asked a disconcerned Aubrey from the bedroom door. Sirius and James had decided to pack the day of going to Hogwarts and now, Sirius was missing his beater's bat and James, his pair of lucky trousers.

All Aubrey got in reply was a grunt and a moan as Sirius hit his head on the underside of his bed. Aubrey just sighed and climbed atop his bed and sat cross legged. The two had gotten very close. But not in the way James had planned. He thought Sirius and Aubrey would have been the same as him and the American girl. But, James knew better than Sirius's denial. He definitely knew better.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

"Your bat is made of wood, correct?" she inquired.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Can't you just go outside and cut down a branch? I mean, its wood." Aubrey said, confusion obvious in her voice.

Sirius pulled his head out from under his bed. "Aubrey, love, just you wait till you see a real Quidditch game."

Aubrey just huffed and leaned back on the headboard. James walked into Sirius's bedroom and leaned against the wall. He looked like he was just in a fight and he lost.

"What happened to you?" she asked. James just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't want to know" was his reply. Aubrey just nodded and stood.

"Well, I am going to go and bring my stuff over here because it looks to me that you boys are going to take a while." then she left.

Sirius climbed out from under the bed and shook the dust from his black hair.

"Odd one," Sirius said, "I guess I can just use the school's bats." he grimacing slightly at the thought of the moldy wood that made up the bat's at Hogwarts.

"Tough luck mate." James said moving to the door. "Bring your stuff down stairs. Mum is going to apparate our luggage to the platform."

Sirius murmured his thanks and picked up his trunk huffing at the weight. James's laugh echoed down the hall.

_Meanwhile at Aubrey's House_

"I'll write tonight." Aubrey said hugging her teary eyed mother and her father. Christopher Cunnings was a business man. His schedule was busy and he was often in his study or at his office in London. He worked as a manager for a large company that produced books and stationary.

"Be good." Camille said pulling away from the embrace.

"Don't worry, I will" Aubrey said with a wink and a skip, she was out the door. When she reached James's house, Sophia was gathering together the trunks in the foyer, Sirius was trudging down the stairs looking defeated and James was walking behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Everyone ready?" Sophia asked, double checking the trunks. Everyone mumbled their responses then held onto Mrs. Potters arms for their decent to The Hogwarts Express.

Weaving through the crowds of parents and children hugging and kissing their goodbyes was harder than Aubrey thought as she pushed her trolley through the masses of people.

James and Sirius had disappeared as soon as they had said their goodbyes to Mrs. Potter; leaving Aubrey lost and confused.

"Oof!" came a noise from in front of Aubrey. She immediately stopped the trolley and peered over top her trunks and guitar case. On the ground was a girl with a mess of brown hair. She was laying face down and her trolley had stopped a yard away.

"Oh my God!" Aubrey exclaimed, moving to help the girl up. But, the girl had stood up on her own, shoving her shoulder length mess of hair into a ponytail. She wore traditional wizard robes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Not a problem!" the girl said, a heavy british accent filled her voice. She then stuck out her hand for a handshake "Cara Acton; resident of Gryffindor house; Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and closet poet."

Aubrey grasped her hand "Aubrey Cunnings; No house yet because I'm new here; I don't play Quidditch; music addict." They grinned and set forth to load their trunks and onto the Hogwarts Express in search of a compartment.

"So where are you from exactly?" Cara asked as they moved down the long hall peeking into compartment after compartment.

"I'm from Lexington, Massachusetts and I went to Salem Witch Academy."

"Why did you move here?"

"My father's company transferred him here."

"Thats a big move"

Aubrey nodded, motioning that she found a compartment and opened the door.

An hour later she had learned a lot about Cara. She was from a large family, filled with older and younger siblings. The family was mostly filled with witches and wizards, but of course there was the occasional squib and muggle. Cara said her family all looked the same. They all had brown hair and hazel eyes. The same face structures and body types. Of course, they were huge Quidditch fanatics and they simply loved a good argument on the subject.

She also explained some about Hogwarts; filling in details that James and Sirius had failed to mention.

After about another hour filled with buying sweets, chatting, and even a little gossip about James and Sirius, the train made a irregular stop. Cara pulled open the compartment door and walked out wand raised. Aubrey followed, pulling out her own wand.

Smoke came billowing down the highway about 10 feet ahead of the two girls. Cara motioned for Aubrey to stay quiet. With a swish of the Gryffindor girls wand an air rush pushed the smoke out of the way, only to find men with black cloaks with masks covering their faces huddled together over a body. One looked up but Cara silently pushed Aubrey and herself into their compartment before they could see them.

"Who are they?" Aubrey asked. Fear filled her voice. Cara put a finger to her lips and spoke in a whisper.

"They are called Death Eaters. Have you ever heard of Voldemort in America?"

"Only small pieces here and there" Aubrey following by example and whispering back.

"Death Eaters are basically slaves to Voldemort. They kill innocent people because they believe that purebloods are better than muggle borns and even some half blood." she explained.

"But don't they know that's wrong?" Aubrey asked astounded.

Cara just shook her head. Suddenly the handle to the door was trying to be pushed open. Then a note was slid under the door.

_Open up quick_

_-Remus_

Cara nudged Aubrey aside and whispered a "Alohomora" and the door was slid opened only to be closed again by nothing. Then with a _whoosh_ the Marauders were in the middle of the compartment.

Aubrey gave a gasp and Cara gave an angry grunt.

"What do you think you dunderheads are doing?!" Cara said in a angry whisper, "You idiots could have gotten_ killed!_"

James gave her a sheepish grin and said "We were just trying to protect our favorite ladies." Sirius snickered behind him and the other two boys gave exasperated looks to each other.

"Oy! Aubrey, this is Remus and Peter." Sirius said with a flourish of his hand indicating the other two 'dunderheads'.

The first one Aubrey knew to be Remus Lupin. He had sandy brown hair that came below his ears and brownish gold eyes. He was dressed in his school robes and a perfects badge was pinned it. He was the tallest of the group but Sirius hit a close second. The next one was Peter. He was the shortest but had an cuteness about him. He was slightly pudgy and had watery blue eyes and blonde hair.

Remus stepped forward and put his hand out, "Sorry for the disturbance of my friends but it was either let them get killed or me go along and keeping them from doing anything stupid." He gave her a toothy grin and turned to Cara with a greeting.

"Now, what are we going to do about the death eaters?"

**Okay, so I know that it was supposed to be your average train ride then getting to Hogwarts and Aubrey gets sorted and such but I thought "Self, Why don't I experiment with a cliffy?" So I am. And that means now journal entry but Oh, well, you kinda can't with so much going on. It kinda ends things ya know? Ties up lose ends, etc. etc. **

**So now for my much needed thanks:**

**xXNightmareGoddessXx: I'm glad you liked it and sorry about the long awaited update!**

**Snuffles-sweetie: Glad you think so sorry about the update being a while.**

**MissJudged16: Your review made me smile and brag to Shelby. Haha Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Alright so the next update may take awhile depending on when I get it finished. I'm going to my dads house for the first half of summer break but he is getting internet. So I will be able to catch up and go ahead while I'm up there which means a bunch of updates when I'm at my Moms.**

**Check out Squee's new story when it comes up. It gets a **_major _**two thumbs up. Should be put up pretty soon, hopefully.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**

**Love,**

**Megan**


End file.
